


Dick celoso

by AlexandraMacLoughlin



Series: Celos del gen murciélago [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Exposición a drogas. Dick celoso., Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraMacLoughlin/pseuds/AlexandraMacLoughlin
Summary: Cuando Bruce regresa de los muertos y Dick siente celos de haber sido desplazado a hermano mayor de Damian. No es propio de Dick y la presencia de una nueva droga puede complicar las cosas.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: Celos del gen murciélago [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766758
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Dick celoso

Dick estaba celoso. Era un sentimiento que no le gustaba tener en lo más mínimo pero… ¿Cómo no estarlo? Estaba celoso y se sintió traicionado. Bruce se fue y los dejo. Fue él quien recogió las piezas rotas de Damián para armar un humano con sentimientos, destacó paso a paso su verdadera naturaleza, lo guió ganándose golpes, frases venenosas y miradas de odio que poco a poco se volvieron más cariñosas. Lidio con su desobediencia, con su alto instinto asesino y animal, todo con paciencia y amor. Hasta se peleó con Tim por volverlo Robin. Nadie lo vio posible, pero Dick si pudo ver potencial de héroe en el hijo de su mentor. ¿Era deuda? ¿Pena? ¿Egoísmo? Realmente veía a Tim como un par en vez de un alumno. Nunca termino de definir que lo guio a hacerlo _su Robin_. ¿Deuda con Bruce, hacerse cargo de su hijo era una forma de agradecer? ¿Peña de que regrese a los brazos de una bestia como era Talia Al Ghul? ¿Miedo de que se convierta en el peor villano jamás conocido? Tal vez fue egoísmo. Un reto, su rencor hacia la indiferencia y frialdad de Bruce, junto a esa soberbia de "soy Batman, siempre tengo razón". Entonces tomo el reto de guiar por el buen camino al Robin más difícil de todos, del mismo modo que intento Bruce con Jason y falló. Sólo que él no falló con Damián. Ahí estaba, fiel a la justicia por más que le cueste comprenderla. Pudo haber sido que _deseaba su propio Robin, suyo_. Damian era _suyo_. No era el Robin de Bruce, Bruce ya tuvo muchos. Era _su Robin._ _Su creación_. Damian le pertenecía. Y le molestaba, le ardía el pecho de ira al verlo con Bruce. El hombre no sabía manejarlo ni comprenderlo. Desde el primer momento vio un asesino en su hijo. Ahora veía la humanidad y el corazón _que Dick_ había destapado. El niño que Dick _siempre_ observo. Era duro y terco, sin darse cuenta si lastimaba al pequeño. Demasiado amante de Gotham y de su "razón". Pero debía entregar la capa, sería hipócritas. Dijo que nunca la quiso y la tuvo solo porque había una guerra por ella que no le dejo otra opción. Ahora el verdadero portador estaba de nuevo entre ellos. Él era Nightwing y Nightwing no tenía un Robin.

Los ojos de Damián ardían de furia cuando lo observo por última vez después de devolver el manto. Ahí estaba claro el reproche y el ruego. Quería estar con el padre que no conoció pero no quería que las cosas cambien. Dick lo lamentaba pero era egoísta, si se quedaba no lo soportaría. Se planteó si Batman se sintió así de posesivo con cada Robin, del mismo modo en que él poseía a Damián. ¿Era normal sentir este sentido de pertenencia o estaba enfermo? Enfermo cada vez que sufrió una noticia de Batman con su nuevo y más agresivo Robin. Molesto cuando vio que no se manejaban como ellos. Veía los errores y pensaba _"No Bruce, así no!", "No lo entiendes!", "¡Es un niño, no le digas eso!", "EL NO ES TUYO"_. Con el paso del tiempo, los roces entre ellos cedieron pero el sentido permaneció. A veces iba a observarlos entrenar. Bruce siempre fue un maestro excepcional, altamente experimentado y metódico. Pero Dick no puede evitar gritar y corregir a Damián ganando gruñidos y respuestas molestas de Bruce. Bruce no fue idiota nunca, pudo notar claramente el reclamo autoritario de Dick respecto al asunto. Como en algunas reuniones con los demás miembros del clan era Nightwing quien tomaba lugar junto a Damián, atento a cada mirada o comentario que le den al niño. Se creía el único con derecho a retar al menor o ponerlo en su lugar. Intervenía con Tim a favor del niño, tratando de que el adolescente resentido lo comprenda. Intervenía si creía que Bruce era demasiado idiota o duro. Intervenía hasta con Alfred si Damián no quería comer. Intervenía con Damián respecto a cómo tratar al resto. El sentido de posesión de Dick pronto quedo en evidencia cuando Jason cruzo la línea con su Robin y solo pudo ver rojo. Ataco al hermano que siempre trataba de traer de nuevo, enfurecido y sacado de sus cabales. Red Hood tuvo que admitir que se asustó, nunca vio al mayor tan ... salvaje.

- _Es un niño!_ -Había rugido.

Recuperado y soberbio, tomando su hombro dolorido, lanzo una mirada fulminante y gruño.- _¿Acaso eres el padre?_

Y tuvo la respuesta, una que no pudo decir en voz alta. Se quedó congelado en medio del edificio mientras Red Hood escapaba insultando a todas las vírgenes y santos.

¿Realmente se creía el padre de Damián? Se considera el único apto de tratar con él, de guiarlo, _de educarlo._

Y tomo la decisión.

No le fue difícil entrar y tomarlo. Le dijo que era una emergencia y se lo llevo. Dejo un mensaje único sobre la cama de Damián para su mentor y padre adoptivo.

_Mío._

No volvieron a aparecer por meses, y mentiría si dijese que Damián estaba a voluntad propia. A los pajaritos no les gusta estar encerrados. Pero debía protegerlo. El mundo no era capaz de apreciar a Damián. No lo eran, no eran dignos de mirarlo, de sentirlo, de tocarlo o hablarle. No eran dignos de su aprecio o cariño.

Damián fue un alma tan pura que parte de su inocencia sobrevivió a la liga de los asesinos. No podían verlo, solo Dick podía verlo. Y quería destapar más y más lo que Talia quiso ocultar.

Fue Red Hood quien encontró al niño corriendo y lo atrapo con la intención de darle una lección por entrar en su territorio. Pero lo noto tembloroso, asustado, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y se retorcía con el único objetivo de escapar. Miraba hacia atrás y no parecía reconocer a Jason. El antihéroe informo a los demás-No pensaba tener al mocoso del demonio él.- al tiempo en que vislumbraba un destello azul acercarse.

Los ojos de Dick estaban descubiertos y negros, con una sonrisa tan poco natural que el instinto de mercenario fue cubrir el pequeño cuerpo de diez años.

- _Damian_ ... -Canto.- _No sales sin permiso._

Nadie lo entendió cuando llegaron Red Robin, Batman y Batgirl. No encontraron a un Damian Wayne, a un Robin soberbio, iracundo y sarcástico. Sino a un niño acurrucado en una esquina mientras gemía de dolor y tomaba su cabeza. Tampoco encontraron a un Dick positivo, cariñoso y sonriente. Sino a un hombre furioso y sádico que barría el piso con Red Hood como si fuera su más letal enemigo. Se unieron a la pelea, mientras Dick seguía gritando y riendo, alegando que no le quitarían a su hijo, que era su Robin y siempre volvería por él. Que era el único capaz de protegerlo.

Lograron vencerlo y se lo llevaron. Lo encerraron en una habitación. Damián no pudo ser agarrado consciente, Tim tuvo que inyectarlo y dormirlo antes de tomarlo. Incluso en los brazos de Bruce, su verdadero padre, se retorcía y gritaba sin decir nada coherente. No era lógico. Un niño criado en la liga no podría ser traumatizado por alguien como Dick. No era Dick, no _podía serlo._

Barbara se encargó de los estudios y Leslie ayudo. No tardará mucho en descubrir la presencia de drogas y venenos en ambos sistemas que atacaron sus organismos de forma lenta y alteraron sus sinapsis neuronales. Pasaron tres semanas limpiándolos, de los cuales los primeros ocho días Dick se la pasó golpeando la puerta con violencia y rugiendo que le devuelvan lo que le pertenecía y lo que le pertenecía permanencia llorando en una esquina hasta quedar dormido en la habitación contigua.

Cuando ambos volvieron en sí mismos, no explicaron bien que sucedió y no pudieron verse a los ojos. Recordaban y sospechaban en que misión pudieron ser inyectados, una droga que quedo encapsulada y los contamino paulatinamente. Pero no pudieron verse. Lo que Dick dijo e hizo era imperdonable, presenciando con conciencia en el fondo de su mente como lastimaba en nombre del amor a su pequeño hermanito. Damián permaneció avergonzado y asustado a su alrededor. Era vagamente notable como se tensaba si estaban en la misma habitación. Ninguno fue un héroe por un buen tiempo, de todos los modos no lo habían sido cuando Dick lo secuestro. Hasta Tim dudo cuando Dick pidió llevarlo a tomar un helado, y valientemente Damián acepto sin dejar ver como su corazón se aceleraba un poco de adrenalina.

Poco a poco lo llevaron, remando sobre un río de problemas. Dick admitió en voz alta recordar, profundamente decepcionado de sí mismo e imploro perdón. Damián quebró en llanto y asintió. Ninguno estaba en sí. Pero lo estaban.

El miedo de Damián no se desapareció durante mucho tiempo como la culpa de Dick, a pesar de que ambos lo intentaban con fuerza. Regresaron a sus patrullas, y a veces iban juntos pero poco quedaba de esa confianza y compañerismo que alguna vez tuvieron. Cada tanto los recuerdos golpeaban al niño por la noche y se levantaba llorando a la cocina, siendo siempre encontrado por un adicto al café que lo miraba en silencio y el pasaba una taza de té.

No estaban permitidos a permitir que un villano científico los arruine. Tenían algo hermoso y se repararían.

Y luego, cuando por fin lograron soltar y avanzar, llego la despedida.

_"Fuimos los mejores Richard, no importa que crea el resto"._

**Author's Note:**

> Ah bueno, es un final feliz si consideramos que Damian luego revive no?
> 
> Al principio iban a ser celos graciosos de Dick, pero se desfiguro en esta locura. Yo creo que Dick se preparó para tener que controlar a Damian hasta que crezca. Y luego vino Bruce y el duo dinámico quedo medio tambaleándose.  
> Sinceramente, creo que si Damian se quedaba con Dick iba a salir mucho mejor. Cuando es revivido y viaja con Goliat por su redención, Bruce está desaparecido. Desaparecido en el momento justo en que podrían haber asentado toda esa “sabiduría” o buena actitud en el chico. Luego Damian cae de nuevo.  
> Lamentablemente, los distintos escritores manejan muy distintos a los personajes. Puede ser tan abismal que casi no hay un canon especifico. Con algunos Bruce es un buen padre, con otros es un pendejo. En Robin: Hijo de batman, Damian resulta mucho más maduro que en Supersons donde es más grande. Luego en los nuevos titanes se vuelve oscuro otra vez.  
> Yo creo que Robín hijo de batman fue la cúspide de su buena actitud, y luego lo bajaron porque el personaje evolucionaba lejos de batman 666. Evolucionaba para no convertirse en ese batman.


End file.
